


鹭岛

by qimingzhenmafanA



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimingzhenmafanA/pseuds/qimingzhenmafanA
Relationships: 段欣, 段译
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	鹭岛

“大家好，我是被曹豫老师拍过的演员，我叫张欣，恭喜曹豫老师。”张欣鞠躬，台下热烈的掌声恰到好处地响起。

张欣微笑着抬头，扫了一眼前排，看见了第一排的段龙，心还是微微颤了一下。

段龙也在这次颁奖典礼上，并且凭借《暴雪》提了名，还坐在跟张欣相隔五个座位的右边，这些张欣不是不知道。算起来很久没见了，但是对于他的现状也都有所耳闻。演艺圈说大不大，说小不小，圈里的大家抬头不见低头见的，可偏偏自从《团长》以后，他们就没怎么见过。

昏暗的观众席间，段龙的身影不甚明晰，可在张欣看来，如灼的眼神仿佛倾注了万般无法言说的呢喃。张欣抿抿唇，微微错开与段龙对视的目光，定了定神，全身心投入到朗诵中。

节目以悠扬的歌声作结，灯光黯淡下来，张欣回到了观众席上。似乎《团长》之后，他和段龙的人生轨迹就像是两条近乎平行的直线，再无交集，说起来也全是或有意或无意地错过。就连十周年那次，当时张欣太忙了没去成，后来听老七说段龙那天也没到场。独独缺了他们两人，“我”和“我的团长”。

而这两条直线在今天总算相交了，目光相及，微笑，点头，侧身，一如往常，再次错过......

直到主持人在台上提到了段龙，才将张欣从往事回溯中拉回现实。“老段......”，张欣喃喃自语，重复着这个陌生而熟悉的称呼，在脑海里描摹着那个沉默地担当一切，永远谦逊且谦卑的他。

张欣穿过被记者簇拥着采访的获奖者们，默默跟着助理上了回酒店的车。盛大的电影节缓缓落幕，阑珊灯火将整个城市唤醒，清冽咸湿的海风钻入细窄的窗缝。第二天还得早起赶飞机，张欣揉了揉泛酸的太阳穴，倚在窗边闭目养神。 

眨眼间是个让人始终捉摸不清的词语，它可以用来形容十分之一秒，也可以用来形容十年。十年，这么长又这么短，和段龙竟缘悭一面，眼睛一闭一睁，到了现今。

“欣哥，我们到了。”发动机的嗡嗡声渐轻，张欣睁开朦胧的睡眼，“辛苦了，你们也早些休息。”

到了门前，张欣摸遍身上的口袋，只觉得两眼一黑，房卡落在车上了。张欣挠头，思忖着两种方案，要么去找到那个司机，要么去前台拿张备用房卡。

“张欣......？”悄无声息的走廊上，一声犹疑的轻唤把张欣吓得差点没拿稳手机。

“哎！”张欣猛地回头，险些跟走上前的段龙撞个满怀。段龙连忙后退几步，不好意思地笑笑，指了指门，用动作来掩饰尴尬，“你......这......怎么回事啊？”

“瞧我这记性，我把房卡落车上了......”张欣刻意躲着段龙的眼神，扭头去跟门锁较劲。

“张欣，要不去我那坐坐？好巧我也住这里......”说完段龙才意识到自己加的那句话有多么画蛇添足，人都站这了当然是也住这了，难不成还是尾随人家来的？

见张欣垂着眼还在犹豫，段龙自觉有些冒失，便接着道，“那我......”

“行......”张欣说得极轻，一双眸子却已抬起望向段龙，“你还是找找吧，要是你房卡也忘哪了可咋办。”张欣轻笑着调侃段龙，却不想段龙早在他又搜刮出一句揶揄之前拿出了自己的房卡，在张欣面前晃了晃。

于是一切就好像回到了那时一样，张欣嘴上不饶人，段龙则习惯用行动来噎他。嬉笑之间，张欣既没有打电话找司机，也没有去楼下前台，鬼使神差地，他选了第三种。

段龙的房间里很清爽，东西不多，甚至看不出来有人住过的痕迹。张欣坐在空荡荡的房间内，倒有些拘谨。段龙洗干净了开水壶，从卫生间出来，看见张欣正在对着手机撕嘴皮。为了缓解略显窘迫的气氛，段龙只好有一搭没一搭地聊起来今天的颁奖典礼，“张欣，你今天那个节目，不错的。”

“谢啦。”张欣抬头对段龙笑笑，“你今天没得奖也蛮可惜的......”

“没有没有，我跟那几位老师差得远了，我早就有心理准备了。”段龙往里倒了两瓶矿泉水，摁开了水壶，又从抽屉里拿出了两个茶包，站在一旁候着。

“嗯......”张欣在脑内搜罗着能聊的话题，近到电影节，远到十来年前的往事，可在这样的场合说出来总归不合适，言多必失，张欣只好抿抿嘴，任由时间在无止境的沉默中流逝。开水壶里的沸水咕咚作响，是这个房间里唯一的声音，伴随着清脆的开关跳动声，也慢慢归于寂静。很奇怪，原本他们相知相识，后来地理和时间让他们可悲地疏离，到了相见之时，他们尝试用语言来丈量彼此的距离，却发现语言不是标尺，而是一道新的鸿沟。

“水开了。”张欣提醒走了神的段龙，段龙恍然，忙倒水泡茶，馥郁的茶香在沸水的催发下将整个房间氤氲。张欣接过了段龙递来的杯子。“小心烫。”段龙说道。

“那个，太晚了，就不麻烦你了，我待会去楼下找他们要张备用房卡好了。”张欣起身，决心先行结束这场难堪的久别重逢。

段龙没有挽留，他知道张欣虽然给人感觉很温和，却向来是个很难被动摇的人。就像他们当初那样，不温不火地走到一起，又在某天夜里说断就断。不是干柴，也不是烈火，像是在森林里点燃了一根带着露水的枝杈，点燃，火焰摇曳着，燃尽了，便只剩一缕青烟。新鲜的枝叶点燃后，火不大烟却很呛人。所以越到后来，他们越觉得他们的结合是一种相互折磨，不仅要面对外在的压力，还要面对彼此的差异。当时还年轻，他们不是蚌，没法将眼里的沙子揉成珍珠，倒像是一杯过饱和的溶液，一粒沙子掉入，生出万丛结晶，尖锐得让人遍体鳞伤。

时至今日，他们也说不好是谁的问题。段龙觉得自己太沉浸于戏内人物相互舔舐伤口的情谊，张欣觉得是自己太过拧巴反倒忽视了身边的爱意，再加上两人表演的门路本就不一样，不知道这算是种互补还是争锋相对。

张欣说，我们需要给彼此一点空间。段龙说好。

于是他们就好像躲着对方一样，避免见面，从不参加同一场活动。对方获奖会在心里祝福，准备发出的信息删了又改，最后还是作罢，慢慢成为了彼此微信通讯录上一个从不会有红点的头像。他们都在往前走，回头看那段时光还是会觉得当时的自己太幼稚，感情这种事哪有一是一二是二的道理的？可终究还是回不来了，他们也没法洋洋洒洒地对过往释然。

然而张欣也不知道该怎么对现在的段龙说再见。再见这个词太过空泛，再见又是什么时候，又一个十年后吗？

“老段。” “欣欣。”他们几乎是同时叫出了对方的昵称，这种默契多少让两人都有些不自在。

“你先说吧。”老段微笑着做了一个“请”的手势。

张欣不好意思地挠挠头，“嗯......是这样......我明天就走......所以......嗯......能抱一下你吗？”

戏内，他们能将一种感情在多个层次以多种方式表达得淋漓尽致；戏外，张欣不是个善于表达感情的人，段龙也是。所以张欣提出请求时段龙顿了一下，张欣也愣住了，什么时候自己说话又开始这么不过大脑了？

见段龙有些茫然，张欣恨不得找个地缝钻进去，反正自己装了这么久的鸵鸟，也不差这么一时半会。可现在唯一能做的也只有斟词酌句，或许能挽回一点局面。

“啊，你别误会，真就是普通朋友那种......”

话没说完，张欣不知道自己为什么要在“普通朋友”四个字上着重发音，只知道自己连挽回的机会都没了。恋爱使人降智，这句金玉良言不管是过去式现在式还是未来式都适用。不是“普通朋友”那他们算什么？恋人？不可能。路人？不至于。

薄薄一层窗户纸，却连隔着看一眼都不敢。段龙觉得自己是这德行，可他没想到的是，张欣也是如此，甚至这么多年都没改掉这跟自个别扭的坏毛病。

段龙局促得连手放哪都不知道，只得缓缓向张欣敞开胸怀。张欣虽然惊喜，可还是迟疑着迈入他双臂之间，这是现在的他们给彼此留的空间。

一触及到对方身上的温度，段龙和张欣就觉得自己怕是再也离不开了。所谓分离，不过是害怕靠近。张欣想起了在腾冲的那些个夜晚，灰头土脸的他们在窄小的床榻上共赴云雨，颠簸中抖落的尘埃被汗水灌溉，脉脉温情于其中蓬勃生长，枝芽连成绿荫，为疲惫的他们遮阳挡雨。

段龙张了张嘴，终是没说什么，只是紧紧拥住了张欣。岁月在他们身上凿刻出鲜明的痕迹，血液不断流动，细胞更新换代。对于变或不变的叠加态，徒劳的猜测是无用的，只有打开那个容器才知道。

拥抱的时间久到僭越了正常的朋友关系，然而没人愿意先松开。张欣不愿做绞尽脑汁的观测者，也不甘做密闭容器里的猫。于是张欣在段龙脸颊上试探性地蹭蹭，接着环在腰上的双臂心照不宣地紧了紧。张欣把这当做回应，呼吸变得急促，心脏跳得飞快。段龙把这当做默许，偏头在张欣耳垂那轻吻了一下。冰凉的耳垂瞬间被烧灼得殷红，张欣却做出了违背本能反应的举措，扭头碰上了段龙厚实的嘴唇。

几乎是饥渴的两人发了疯地探入对方唇舌的空间，舔舐每一寸牙龈与粘膜，勾勒出齿尖的形状，像是重新去认识一个人那样，去探索他的一切。

“你有......那个......套吗......”张欣像是想起了什么，喘着粗气别过了头。

“有是有，不过怕是都过期得差不多了，倒是卫生间那个小盒子里......”

“那你去拿，快点。”张欣轻快地蹦上了松软的床铺，像个大爷似的对着段龙颐指气使。

段龙回来的时候，首先映入眼帘的便是张欣细长的双腿，他想起以前的那双腿，左右粗细不一，他拎着那双消瘦得有些病态的腿，怜惜化为欲望，大开大合地操进它们之间的肉穴。张欣扣子解了一半，又去解歪斜的领带。段龙坐在他身边，覆着张欣的手帮他解开。张欣的胸脯裸露在外，胸前的两点好似飞红的乱花，迷离了段龙的双眼。

段龙欺身将张欣压下，含住了他些微凸起的乳尖，尔后又上手把玩起另一处。张欣嘴里流溢出克制的闷哼，暗红的乳头在逗弄下充血发胀。“别玩了，帮我把衣服脱了。”

光裸的张欣乖巧得很，主动跪趴在床上等着段龙进入。没有润滑剂做辅助，再加上长久没做，开拓显得有些艰难。紧闭的肠肉被手指分开，异样的快感与痛感撕扯着神经，张欣咬牙压抑着呼之欲出的痛呼，不愿破坏这场来之不易的性爱。

等到甬道终于松软下来，分泌了些许粘稠的体液，段龙抽出手指，活动活动酸胀的手腕，给自个按捺不住的小兄弟戴上了套，扶着臀丘颤颤巍巍地挺入其中，内里则喷薄出另一番潮热，情欲裹挟着情欲，翻涌升腾。

张欣叫得像只发情的猫，曼妙的腰肢扭捏着舒展开来，让段龙都不禁疑心冬天没过春天便已经来临。腺体被肆意碾磨，肠肉软化成一汪春水，被性器野蛮地搅弄出爱欲的漩涡，将欲望吸纳浸没。张欣完完全全放开了，全身心投入到这场欢爱中去，一手攥着洁白的被褥，一手伸下去抚慰自己的阴茎。

后入所带来的高潮比想象中来得还要快，性器的前端淅淅沥沥地渗着精液，张欣的腰也跟着软塌下去。段龙抱着张欣侧身躺了下去，轻啃他的颈侧，低声唤他，“张欣......欣欣......欣儿......”

粗砺又温厚的嗓音仿佛穿越了光阴传入张欣的耳内。这一切发生得太快，十年也好，今宵也罢，前者让人唏嘘叹惋，后者又让人措手不及。为了不伤害对方而选择分开，可逃避不代表愈合。眼眶盛不下满溢的泪水，蓄积在鼻梁，尔后又滴落下来，洇湿了床单。张欣拭去了眼泪，沙哑地开口，“老段，我想看看你。”

段龙很快了然，将张欣抱起坐在自己腿上，自下而上地再次将空虚填满，并在张欣餍足地发出一声呻吟之前吻住了他，将喉腔里的渴求全然俘获。唇舌再次交缠，火热地掀起新一轮的欲求与渴望。吻罢，段龙舔去了张欣眼尾未干的泪痕，“欣儿，我在呢。”

黏柔的清液在交合处泛起一片潋滟，张欣扶着段龙的肩膀，弓着背迎合抽送的节奏，倏然绞紧的肠壁叫嚣着不满。他们额头相抵，湿热的鼻息轻吐在面颊上，激起一阵痒意。肉体重叠拍打出水声，快感在一次又一次的深入中席卷去所有的理性。段龙握着张欣的性器，宽大的手掌将其包裹，沿着沟壑和柱身摩挲套弄。张欣缠紧了段龙的腰腹，将自己往那根硬杵上送，匀称的双腿颤抖着，无力得像是随时都要滑落。

小穴一紧一缩着吮吸血脉贲张的阴茎，酥麻感如电流般从尾椎传导至周身。张欣快到了，仰头倾泻出断续的呻吟，扒着段龙肩膀的指节发白，甬道内泛滥得一塌糊涂，承纳着孜孜不倦的冲撞。段龙则更加致力于深入浅出地操弄那处敏感，每每碾过那处，张欣的呻吟便连成一迭声，乌亮的眼睛为情潮所淹没，蒸腾起一片迷蒙。

随着一股白浊骤然喷溅出来，张欣宛如快要窒息一般伏在段龙身上喘息，段龙掐着张欣的胯骨，抽送了十来下便也释放出来，腾出手来给张欣顺气。

当一切都平复下来，段龙点着了根烟，吸了几口便递给了舒舒服服斜倚在床头的张欣。张欣接过烟，随意抽了几张纸巾递还给段龙，火光明灭间又像是突然想起什么似的，问道，“对了老段，你之前想说什么来着？”

“嗯......我想想......”段龙低头思索，在套上打了个结丢进垃圾桶里，随即眼角漾出温暖的笑纹。

“张欣，不如我们重新来过。”

End


End file.
